


Finally

by Tookbaggins



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Art, F/M, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Thank you for entering the exchange, Axel! I had a blast drawing this for you!





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axel_the_Female](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_the_Female/gifts).



> Thank you for entering the exchange, Axel! I had a blast drawing this for you!


End file.
